


Red

by FandomTrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Death, Depressed Keith (Voltron), He's a sad boi, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Keith (Voltron) Has Panic Attacks, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Ending, Sad Keith (Voltron), Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Keith (Voltron), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, no one gives him one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomTrash/pseuds/FandomTrash
Summary: Keith's mental health was never the best. He refused to seek out help and never told anyone. He's atempted suicide more than once and self-harms. He doesn't want to live anymore. Can anyone save him? Will anyone save him?Please don't read this if you are contemplating suicide or if this topic triggers you.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> This contains self-harm. Don't read if triggered.

The blood wouldn't stop. Red was everywhere. All over Keith's pale bruised, scabbed, and cut petite malnourished wrists. The water making his arms sting. It should've helped reduce the bleeding. The now red towel compressed against his wrists didn't help either. Oh god, he thought. The water was still red. The water wasn't even pink. 

Keith's vision tinted black on the edges. Breathe Keith. Just breathe, he thought. He looked down, both the counter and sink were as red as his lion. It matched perfectly. 

C'mon. Hurry up, Keith. Lance will be here any second to take a shower. Just as he thought that a knock echoed through the bathroom. "Keith, hurry up! I need to shower!" Lance shouted. "I'll be out in a minute," Keith's replied with his voice cracking. He winced hoping Lance didn't notice. 

Keith's knees buckled as he reached for his robe, making him clutch onto the sink to help steady himself. It helped, but created another problem. It made the cuts open up even more. Tears brimmed his eyes from the pain. You can do it, he thought to himself as he reached for his robe again this time successfully grabbing it. He rushed to put it on wiping down the sink simultaneously.

"Take your sweet time, will you! I'm not getting any more beautiful standing here!" Lance shouted again. "I'll be out in a minute!" Keith replied. Double-checking the counter to make sure there was no lingering blood. He went to unlock the door when he failed to see evidence of what he was doing before-hand. 

"You're finally done! What were you even doing there? I've been standing here for like, 10 minutes! Were you hiding a body or some other emo thing?" Lance said jokingly. "Haha," Keith replied sarcastically, trying to go around him quickly. He had to get out fast, a migraine was forming and he didn't know how much longer he could stand for. Keith made his way around Lance heading towards his room leaving a confused Lance calling after him. 

That was close, Keith thought as he closed the door to his room, and grabbed the first aid kit he stole from the med bay. Keith started to wrap the cuts in bandages to prevent any further bleeding. As soon as he finished, he let his exhaustion take over, and he collapsed onto the bed. Keith let out a small grunt as he let the blissful bed lull him into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first book so don't judge too hard😊. I'm basically venting my emotions onto Keith. I don't know when I'll update next, but I'll try to update as much as I can.  
> Thank You for reading.


End file.
